


Okay

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [104]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, F/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes started to water and her chest burned as he kept the frenetic pace and kept his hand locked on her face. Growing weak with it, body tingling loosely as the pleasure still surged through her, his fucking huge cock pressing hard and rough into her, she forced her groans to quiet down to little whimpers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

A broad hand clapped over her mouth and nose, quieting the noises she was making, smothering her. She couldn’t breath through the close hold of his warm hand, his fingers pinching her nose closed, but he didn’t stop moving. Fucking her senseless. One strong arm around her waist keeping her in place as he shoved into her.

“Shh.”

Her eyes started to water and her chest burned as he kept the frenetic pace and kept his hand locked on her face. Growing weak with it, body tingling loosely as the pleasure still surged through her, his fucking huge cock pressing hard and rough into her, she forced her groans to quiet down to little whimpers.

“There you go, Claire, that’s good.”

Sliding his hand down off her face, Claire sucked in a breath, gasping for air and the sudden swell of it in her chest was so fucking good, flooded her system and made her glow hot as he curled long fingers around her neck and shoved hard enough that the washing machine scraped over concrete floor.

Sam stilled, gripped her waist painfully tight and pulled her closer to the edge of the washing machine that hummed noisily under them and vibrated. Tracing his thumb up one side of her neck, he watched as Claire bit her lip, bit back any noises and folded her arms over his shoulders, holding tighter, rolling her hips against him.

Long hair fell messily across his face on one side, still tucked behind his ear on the other, the fabric of his shirt something to ball into her fists as he snapped his hips again driving deep. Ankles locked in the small of his back, Claire leaned back into his hold and squeezed her thighs to keep him trapped.

“Fuck, right there Sam…”

Ramping up the pace to ridiculously fast and still somehow fucking in control of everything, Sam heaved and rolled, all muscle, as he squeezed his hand warningly around her throat.

“Quiet.”

“Shit how am I supposed to if you - if you… uh… keep doing that!”

Claire gasped when she felt him squeeze tighter, fuck harder, pressing his thumb into a spot below the hinge of her jaw that made her vision go black around the edges. Everything suddenly cut off and her perception narrowed to the immediacy of lack of air, muscles seizing in panic and she scratched at his back through his shirt as her eyes went wide. Coughing weakly, throat trying to work, Claire couldn’t do anything but hold on. She was so fucking wet she could hear the slick squelch of it over the noise the washing machine made.

Hopefully they wouldn’t hear that upstairs.

Sam’s breathing was a little ragged, except for a few huffs he appeared totally composed, totally focused, maybe a sheen of sweat on his forehead but he fucked like a machine and Claire kind of hated how unaffected he seemed. She kind of loved it too. It was weird, Sam was all shy smiles and averted glances around her when there were other people too - okay she could get the need to hide the whole thing they had going on - but he was a puppy. He curled in on himself to look smaller. He was so eager to help.

Until it was just the two of them. Until Claire got a hand on his dick and a mouth on his neck, then all bets were off.

Sam kept throwing her through loops when he’d choke her for a minute like he really wanted all the dirty evidence of this to go away, then he’d let his hold go and cradle her like something precious. It was crazy. And she could understand it completely. There was no middle ground.

Breathing out raspy hard drags, Claire wheezed as her toes curled and she tightened her hold on him, feeling the edge coming up, that sharp turn in the road, like whiplash that left you aching and dizzy. Her whole body was thrumming, flushed hot, jeans still hanging off one ankle and her shirt shoved up when he had needed to get his mouth on her tits. Everything was twisted up, half on and half off, and Sam kept her swinging from too much to not enough. Until it was. Until the tight molten weight in her gut burst and all Claire could do was quiver in his hands as he released his hold on her neck and she gasped down a good breath that blazed through her, climax pulsing jaggedly as he fucked another and another out of her just stacking them up.

Sweaty skin stuck to the metal of the wash machine under her, Claire skidded, feeling weak and loose limbed but she kept a grip on Sam as he practically lifted her up in the air and fucked through his own release. Hazel eyes open the whole time, pink lips parted and tongue poking out, brow creased. He only took a single shaky inhale when he came, before gently lowering her back onto the wash machine.

It was still spinning away.

Giving a weak cough, Sam flipped his hair out of his eyes and pulled his jeans up, tying off the condom and tucking it into it’s foil packet then pocketing it and, ok maybe it was necessary, but ew.

Claire hopped weakly off the wash machine, wobbling a little, and his hands were there to steady her. Pulling her pants back up and getting her shirt fixed, she threaded her fingers through her hair and it was always messy anyway, so.

“You first, laundry’s almost done, I’ll put it in the dryer.”

Sam nodded, eyes fixed on the floor, flush on his cheeks. He reached out though, cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss as he had to bend down to reach her and Claire let him indulge in that.

“Okay. Are you, uh…”

“Okay? Yeah. I’m good. Go.”

Nodding, Sam pecked another kiss to her lips before quietly climbing the stairs and cautiously peering out of the basement door to the rest of the house. Deeming it clear, he snuck off. Claire rolled her eyes at his caution, but yeah, it would be kind of awkward if Jody discovered them together.

It would be disastrous if Dean discovered them together.

Claire didn’t really care. She convinced herself that she didn’t, one way or another. She couldn’t relate to anyone around her, the stupid kids in the college classes she sometimes went to, or even the few hardened hunters that she had met. There were still pieces missing. Like the hollow scraped rawness that still burned. The after effect of angels, how they scooped something out when they made space in you for themselves. There weren’t a lot of people that knew what that was. There weren’t a lot of people she could relate to. Feel okay around.

Sam was … sometimes she felt like she understood and sometimes she knew she didn’t, but he was okay. He was at least someone she felt okay with being vulnerable around, with trying to forget everything and be something else.

It was okay.


End file.
